Midnight Munchies
by sociopath-with-a-fez
Summary: One Shot. Kiara, is woken by the dripping tap in her room. Annoyed by the inability to sleep, she decides to have a midnight visit to the Kitchen. Which turns out to be a somewhat interesting adventure. OC. OC/Wolverine. Enjoy!


Hi guys! This is just a one-shot I wrote recently for a thing that I am working on. This is a sneak peak at something I am working on. So there has already been plenty of development between the two. It's rather long and I was getting slight writers block, so I decided to write this and actually publish it! This is the first time I've been confident enough to actually do this. (Though it might be because I am both bored and on medication.) Constructive criticism is appreciated. But I hope you enjoy reading this, though it hasn't been edited. Reviews are appreciated as well! Enjoy!

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _The tap in the bathroom hadn't been closed properly. The constant splatter of droplets on the porcelain of the sink annoyed Kiara and prevented her from falling asleep. She had only just gotten used to her sensitive hearing, being able to hear someone else's heart beat was annoying. _Drip. Drip. Drip. _Drip. Logan had shown her how to block out most of the noise, it merely becoming background noise. Though she could block most of it out, the leaking tap annoyed her to no end. _Drip. Drip. Drip. _Drip. There it was again. This time Alex stirred, rolling over and grunting something incoherent in her sleep. The rustle of blankets would be described as a bit louder than a normal human would pick up. The creak of the wooden frame was as if she was standing right next it, her ear level. _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _It was slowly sending her insane. _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _The final droplet hitting the sink caused her to snap. She threw off her blankets and strode angrily to the bathroom. The light had been left on to give some sense of comfort, but someone had left the tap on. Alex shot up, claws extended and looking ready to pounce.  
"Tap." Kiara muttered, knowing that the other Feral would be able to hear it. Alex groaned and pulled the covers over her head, claws already retracted.  
"Mmm, you do that." Came the muffled reply from under the covers. Winter was freezing, and so, even with their elevated temperatures, it was cold. "Just don't destroy it." Alex's heartbeat remained steady as Kiara glared at the offending object and shut the faucet tightly. Adrenalin was coursing through her body as she continued glaring at the pipe. Then her stomach growled. A snort came from the other side of the room as Kiara was startled slightly.  
"Shhhh." She put her hand up in the general area where Alex's face would be.  
"Go get sandwich." Alex grumbled as Kiara padded back to her bed.  
"But it's cold." Kiara complained,  
"I'm not going to hold your hand." Alex muttered, head poking out from the covers. Kiara pulled a face as Alex raised an eyebrow in the semi-darkness.  
"Doesn't change the fact that it's still cold," Kiara grumbled. A dark projectile was tossed at her head after a few seconds of awkward searching. "Thanks." A noise was heard as the head disappeared under the covers again. Kiara could catch something about going and adventure. Alex was probably quoting Lord of the Rings again. She did that when she wasn't mentally present at times. Which was only when she really needed sleep.

Ferals could go without sleep for a long time, but even they had a limit. Fast metabolisms and all, they still needed sleep sometimes. And Alex had avoided sleeping like the plague. Kiara did the same as her, she still saw Aragorn and Kirk in her mind's eye. Her dreams had included the various horrors she had seen in both worlds. And she did miss both terribly. Every now and then, her thoughts would drift back to her children. Sparkling blue eyes full of energy and life as her twins fought with wooden swords. Smiles with missing teeth came with those memories. Kiara shook her head as she trotted out in the hallway.

The hallway was quiet and the stairs deserted as she made her way to the kitchen. One of the students was watching TV as she passed through the ground level. Spongebob. Kiara grinned appreciatively at the thought. She hadn't watched the show in very long while. The faint hum of the characters voices accompanied her as she moved down the hallway. The scents of other students hovered in the air, Kiara's sense of smell picking it up. She had realized that she was practically immortal now, being a Feral. She wouldn't age or injured for long periods of time. Though, she had a particular fondness to rare steak, which she wouldn't usually eat. It was more Alex's type of thing to do.

The kitchen counter was cool under her fingertips as she ran a hand over the top. The marble's temperature was much lower compared to her warmer one.  
"What are you doing here?" A sleepy voice came from across the counter. Kiara raised an eyebrow at the teenager who had spoke to her.  
"I could ask you the same thing Bobby." Kiara said, eyeing the bowl of ice cream he was eating from.  
"I was hungry." Bobby shrugged, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste. Kiara opened the fridge, rummaging around as she searched for the object of desire. She made a victorious noise in her throat as she found the ham. After procuring several slices of bread, she started to create piece of art. "So what are you doing here?" Kiara sighed at his question, could he not see that she was focusing?  
"I'm Mammoth watching." Kiara said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Bobby's eyes widened momentarily, before scowling and shaking his head. She snorted and continued with her sandwich, delicately placing the top layer of bread on her sandwich. Bobby rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned, getting up from the stool. "You better put your bowl away." Kiara muttered absentmindedly, cutting the sandwich in halves. Bobby groaned and muttered a curse word under his breath, which Kiara heard. A small cheesy projectile was launched at his head.

Bobby had left a few minutes ago, leaving Kiara to eat the multiple sandwiches she had created. Alex's jumper slightly baggy on her, though she didn't really need it, she still wore it. An abandoned ice cream bowl lay in the sink. _The tap wasn't dripping, that was a plus_ Kiara thought wryly. Her ears twitched when she heard someone walk into the kitchen.  
"Logan." She greeted through a mouthful of food. A grunt was all that she received. Kiara rolled her eyes and put the crust of her sandwich down, the insides already having been eaten. She could see the wrinkles on his shirt, each crease roughly concentrated over his left side.  
"What are you doing up here." Logan spoke gruffly, his voice still masked by sleep. He had left about three weeks ago, only returning now. In which he had slept for most of the time.  
"I think it would be better versed as 'down'." Kiara muttered, "I'm eating a sandwich." Logan raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he rummaged around the fridge, pulling out a soda can.  
"No reason." Logan shrugged nonchalantly.  
"You could say that." She offered a sandwich to him, which he accepted. Kiara's awesome sandwich making skills went unmatched. "So you still don't remember anything?" She asked, completely out of the blue. Something flashed in Logan's eyes, anger? No, it wasn't that. It was something she was unfamiliar with.  
"No." He turned around and lent against the counter, his voice gruff. Kiara set down her food and got up from her chair, hesitating slightly as she stood up. She could hear his heart beating slightly faster than its usual pace. She could see a single bead of sweat trail its way down the side of his temple. Kiara wasn't all too good with consoling people; she usually left that for Alex to deal with. She hopped up onto the counter next to him, causing Logan to stiffen, which was almost unnoticeable.  
"What's wrong?" Kiara tried, it was usually a good move. Ask what was wrong first. He only turned away from her. He looked towards the door, and through that into the hallway; which was still silent and clear. Kiara carefully placed a hand on his arm, not entirely sure about the idea of physical contact herself. But she tried. That had to count for something. "Logan." She murmured, "What's wrong?" He turned to look at her then, he had obviously suffered from his nightmares before coming down. Logan's eyes held the pain of a man who had seen too much. His face, haggard from past experiences, looked withdrawn from the world. A mask that had been carefully placed over his emotions to block out everyone else had slipped, briefly allowing Kiara to see the tired and worn man underneath. This was the pain of his immortality. To see people he loved die, for everything to grow older and change as he stayed the same.  
"I'll see you in the morning." Unaware that he had slipped up, Logan crumpled the can in his hand and tossed it into the bin. Kiara watched him leave. But she couldn't get that moment of his vulnerability out her head. She stood alone in the kitchen, not feeling the cold, watching the space where he had been moments before. She returned to her food, mulling over what had happened.


End file.
